Sorry
by No Wishing on the Never Star
Summary: I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to do this, Alex.  I love you.  The blonde looked up at the drunk brunette with a fiery intensity burned into her eyes, I know, Livvie.  Let's get you home safely.


The song in this songifc belongs to Buckcherry

The whole topic of EO I believe is highly overused and other pairings need to be shown no matter what type of sexual orientation.

The bartender hands me another drink. I smile politely as I take it from him. He walks off to tend to another customer. I'm here drinking the pain away. I lost the only person I loved and it's all my fault. How could I cheat on her? What was going through my mind? I want to die, end the pain of knowing I'll never be with her anymore. Slit my wrists, cut my throat, shoot myself...so many ways. I just have to pick one. But I just can't leave her even though it's my fault we're over.

**1 hour and several drinks later**

I still sit here, holding yet another drink. I'm not drunk yet but I'm slowly getting there. I finish my drink; it's burning my throat slightly as it goes down. I set the empty glass down as I pay my bill. As I slowly reach the exit, she walks in. She's so beautiful; the way her long blonde hair shimmers from the lights above her and her delicate facial features. _What I'd give to see her smile._

She stops as soon as she sees me. She seems surprised. She looks away, towards the floor, like she's ashamed to be seen in a bar. I cautionly walk, well stagger a little bit, over to her. She keeps her eyes glued to the floor as I step in front of her. I gently tilt her head up with my index finger under her chin so that she's looking into my brown eyes. I'm looking into the depths of her amazing crystal blue eyes. _They remind me of a beautiful waterfall._ I feel so ashamed. I never intended to cheat on her. I had gotten drunk and had a one-night stand with a certain detective who shall remain nameless. I told her about it the next day, hoping she'd forgive me since my judgement was clouded due to the alcohol.

We just stand there, softly looking into each other's eyes for a minute. I remove my finger from her chin and take her small hands in mine, slowing caressing them softly with my thumbs. She holds my gaze. I notice my face is wet. It takes me a minute to realize that I'm crying. "I-I c-can't lose y-you. I love you s-so much. I'm sorry for w-what I-I did, please forgive m-me." I slightly stumble over some of my words; hopefully she won't notice. "I've never let myself love anyone the way I love you. I-I just c-can't...I'm so sorry," I let out a sob as she holds me close. She lets me sob against her neck. I'm breaking down in front of everyone and I don't mind, for the first time in my life I let someone see me when I was weak. I let someone comfort me when I needed it.

She leads me out of the bar, still holding onto me tightly. I never want to let her go. She gently rubs my back, encouraging me to let it all out. I cling to her small frame as I wrap her into a tight embrace. She sense my feelings, my regret, my remorse, my guilt because she keeps repeating the words, "It's ok, honey. I'm right here." My sobs gradually stop but we haven't let go of each other. I lay my head on her shoulder and whisper, "I love you," over and over again. She gently lifts my head from her shoulder and slowly puts a finger to my trembling lips telling me she wants me to be quiet for a moment. She looks into my eyes and whispered, "I know, I know, Sweetie. I know you're sorry. I forgive you. I know now you didn't know what you were doing at the time and you didn't intend to hurt me. I love you, too. I overreacted when you first told me. I'm sorry I blew up at you."

"I'm so sorry. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too. Let's go to my apartment now. I don't want you to be stumbling around and get hurt or something," the pretty blonde says as she takes my hand. We walk hand-in-hand back to her apartment. We stand at the door as she's unlocking it. She finally finds the right key. She opens the door, flips the switch and leads me into her front room. She slowly walks into her bedroom after excusing herself. She comes back with an extra set of pajamas. I see that she's wearing the Tigger pajama set I got her as part of her birthday present last month. She loves Tigger from Whinnie the Pooh. I think it's so cute the way she always sleeps with her Tigger stuffed animal. I give her a weak smile as she hands me the clothes. Knowing what I'm smiling about she starts giggling, I soon follow suit. I sit the pajamas on the back of the couch.

I suddenly get an idea. I get on my knees and wrap my arms around her legs, like a small child would, and ask for forgiveness. I give her my puppy-dog eyes knowing what they do to her She just smiles and pats my head. I ask again and she nods her head letting me know she forgives me. I stand up and walk to the stereo and put a cd on, which is Buckcherry's "15". I skip to #6, my favorite song that is perfect for this moment. I walk back to her and gently wrap my arms around her body. She draped her arms around my shoulders and burried her face into the crook of my neck. We swayed back and forth to the music playing, me singing the song to her softly.

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:  
This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame_

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry!_

She looked up from my neck and I can see her tear-streaked face. She kisses me for the first time in what feels like forever, although it's only been a week. "I love you, Olivia Benson." She tells me through her happy tears. I give her a smile and reply at a soft whisper, "I love you, too, Alexandra Cabot. And I always will." And with that, she pulls me in for the most beautiful kiss we have ever shared. And at that moment, I knew we would be OK.


End file.
